The present invention is related in general to a keg tap for dispensing a liquid, and in particular to a keg tap for dispensing a liquid under pressure from a container provided with a keg closure. The keg tap of the present invention includes a housing connected with a pressure-producing element and surrounding a pressure chamber, and an axially movable valve-opening rod inserted through the pressure chamber for engagement with a keg closure. The end of the axially movable valve-opening rod projecting beyond the housing wall includes a valve-opening element and the other end of the rod is connected to an operating part.
In gastronomy, keg taps are used for tapping beer from barrels. Tap heads are known for basket fittings as well as for flat fittings. Both embodiments include a housing encompassing a pressure chamber through which is inserted a lever-operated valve-opening rod for opening the valve of the keg closure. The tap head has a pressure gas connection and a connection for a pipe leading to a tapcock. Keg taps of this kind are not suitable for domestic use.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,698 discloses a keg tap for dispensing a drink maintained under pressure from a container provided with a keg closure. The '698 keg tap has a housing connected to a pressure-producing element and an axially-movable valve-opening rod that engages with a keg closure. One end of the rod includes a valve-opening element and the other end is connected to an operating part. However, a disadvantage of this prior art is that, before attachment of the tap, the keg closure of the container must first be opened manually.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,931, issued in the name of the inventor of the present invention, is hereby incorporated by reference. The '931 patent suggests tapping a keg by lowering a valve-opening rod by rotating a threaded ring. The rotary movement of the threaded ring lowers not only a bracket with a liquid canal provided therein but also the valve-opening rod connected thereto.
The rotary movement of the threaded ring needs to be improved, because the screwing movement requires several hand grips. This is an impediment, for example, in the case of rapid keg changes. Also, control of the complete tapping of the keg is difficult. Another problem is that turning of the threaded ring up to the stop overstresses the thread parts, which are made of synthetic material. In any newly designed keg tap, the one-piece construction of the housing should be maintained.